


Passing Looks

by TheShipCollector



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipCollector/pseuds/TheShipCollector
Summary: Charles finally decides to show Arthur how he feels. Bad at descriptions so just read it.Its my first fic published so leave a comment!





	Passing Looks

Arthur had never thought much of his body or his appearance. He never spent much time grooming himself, not nearly as much as Dutch, or even Trelawny. Sure he kept himself bathed for the most part, but could never bring himself to admire his face or body in a reflection. He felt awkward when people paid him compliments, and couldnt for the life of him recognize what made him so appealing. It was on a random day, when he had ridden back to camp, covered in gore and shouldering a deer, that he finally believed a little what people had been mentioning. As he hefted the carcass on the table, he felt eyes on him. He turned around, but couldnt see anyone directly, so he headed towards his campsite to gather a new suit of clothes, his bathing kit and headed over to the lake. He whistled a bit while he walked, picking up a washing bucket for his clothes, filling it with water as he reached the shore of the lake. He dropped the rest of his soiled clothes in the bucket with a splash, and grabbed his soap heading into the water. The water was cool, but warmed enough by the sun to be pleasant, and he splashed around a bit, swimming out far enough that he could barely touch the bottom. He put his legs up, letting himself float along the surface of the water, until he was startled by some twigs snapping. Arthir moved closer to the shore. Someone was watching him. He didnt immediately move out of the water, but shouted gruffly, "Come outta there, for ah do sumthing you aint gonna like!" He was too far from his gun, but snatched his knife from the dock, still half submerged. He brandished his newly found weapon. "Ah Said! SHOW..." Charles walked cautiously into view, holding both his hands up. "Its just me Arthur." 

He let out a small sigh of relief, returning his knife to the dock next to him. "Sorry, just gave me a start is all." He had felt eyes on him all day, but never found anyone staring. He felt like the buck in a wolfs sights, and now, here was the wolf revealed. "Apologies. I just... I didnt mean to be rude, but i couldnt stop myself" Charles was used to admiring Arthur from afar, but this day, hed decided hed had enough. Today was the day hed finally tell arthur what he really thought of him, consequences be damned. " I have something to tell you, well.... Ask you really." He moved closer to the waters edge, so as not to shout and be overheard. " I was hoping to have the right words, but i dont. Look arthur, ive been around awhile, and i know youve noticed my eyes on you around camp. Ive noticed yours too, and i was hoping youd be wanting to go past just passing looks." Arthur coughed loudly. This was the first time someone had actually come straight out with thier admiration of him. He was, to say the least, taken aback. "Y you? Interested in me? Ah..." He found his way back to shore, forgetting totally that he was naked. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ah would have never thought. You, interested in me? I mean look atcha." But Charles was a little occupied with an eyeful of naked cowboy. He stood mute for a second, before moving closer using his hands to both move the wet hair out of Arthur's eyes, and stroke his chin together, enjoying his scruff and leaning in a bit to catch his scent. He lost himself for a moment, Arthur's soap had lemon peel in it, and mixed with his natural scent and the muted aroma of leather, Charles quickly found himself intoxicated. He pulled back momentarily. "Are you serious?" He dragged his cheek across the flustered mans neck until he was high enough to meet his eyes. "Have you seen yourself? Have you heard yourself? Do you realize the goodness in your heart or the righteousness, the loyalty in your daily actions? Because i have. Ive been watching you a long time." Charles still had his clothes on, but didnt care much about getting them wet, and pulled Arthur forward, a deft grip on his left hip, pulling a surprised grunt from him. With his prey clearly in hand, he drew that much closer, whispering on the end of a growl. "You dont even see how they look at you do you? You cant feel how much they all desire you? Or is it you believe that youre not?" Arthur stiffened at that. Of course thats what he thought, but he wouldnt tell Charles that. "Ah.. ah guess ah never thought too much on it..." he stuttered, and Charles caught on immediately. He snuck a hand in Arthurs hair, pulling it tight so that he was looking up into his eyes and couldnt break contact. "Youre a bad liar Arthur. But allow me to attempt to change your mind. Let me show you how much you are desired. How gorgeous you are." Arthur was struck speechless yet again. A hot shiver went down his spine, forcing his hips to jutter a bit, making his crotch slide over the fabric of Charles thigh. His breath caught, but he managed a muffled groan and a breathy "Please." Charles immediately took to kissing his neck and shoulder, still holding his head still. "Good boy. Let go onto the dock." Placing a hand on his lower back, he led him near the edge of the dock, pulling him close for a second and kissing Arthur for the first time. Seemed he had chewed his mint stems that morning, and the aftertaste of his favorite whiskey made Charles moan and pull him a bit closer. Arthur was pretty much at his mercy, cock hard and still moving his hips looking for friction. He whined like a whipped dog when Charles stepped back suddenly, a small groan leaving his lips as he caught sight below arthurs waist. "Stay here, ive got to get a few things." He left Arthur, chest heaving, at the edge of the dock while he walked a few feet away and whistled for his horse. The philly quickly appeared, and he grabbed his town pack, a bag of various strings, and his rope. He sat his supplies down as he reached Arthur again, who was looking deep in thought, but was brought back by the heavy thump of Charles's bags on the wood. His dick jumped. "Lotta supplies ya got there." He chuckled, a bit of nerves setting in. What was Charles planning? Seeming to answer his question, Charles pulled a bedroll from his pack, folding it near one of the posts that held up the dock. "Sit here for me handsome." He took Arthur's hand guiding him to the cloth, and once he was seated, stood and retrieved a purple silk tie from his pack. He pulled off his shirt and grinned. "Doesnt seem fair that youre the only one naked. Do you want to see me too?" Arthur nodded, and made to get up, hoping to help strip him at last, but Charles wouldnt hear it. "Stay." The words caught Arthur in his tracks, he let his hips relax back down, leaning into the post and looking up to get as much in his view as he could. Once Charles had removed his shirt, he crouched in front of his friend and whispered closely in his ear. " i have something to show you. But to make sure you dont try to get up again, I think im going to bind your wrists with this." He held up the silken tie."is that okay?" Arthur nodded. He didnt think he was one for being tied, but he desperately wanted to see what Charles was going to show him. "Im afraid i need to hear you say it love." A grunt was all he could get out at first. "Y...y...yes. Just hurry up and show me what it is you gotta show me..." Charles drew both his arms back, binding him fast to the post behind him. Making sure the tie was secure, he stood again. Arthur looking up, realized he had never seen Charles with his shirt off. He was thick with muscle, stocky and heavily built. He was getting lost in the planes of his back as he knelt next to his pack, picking up an object he couldnt quite make out, save for leather straps. "There's something you need to know. I know you are my friend, that i can trust you. Ive never shown anyone before." He turned and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down slowly, almost a bit afraid at what Arthur's reaction would be. He exposed himself, his dick already out of hiding, his thighs already slippery. Arthur moaned loudly, suprising him. " Mmm... Why were you nervous about showing your cock to me? Looks mighty fine from where im sitting" He licked his lips. He realized he was more turned on at the trust he was being shown than anything else. He focused again above him, honing in on the object with the leather straps in Charles' hand. "Got sumthing else to show me darlin'?" Charles turned the object in his hand, and Arthurs eyes went nearly black. It was a cock. A rather large one made of rose quartz, damn near 9 inches in length. It was smooth as glass, rubbed to a lovely blunt tip, and it appeared rather like his own. For the first time he struggled at his bonds. "Well what are ya waitin for? Are yah just gonna tease me with the promise of cock or are ya gonna deliver?" Charles smiled, looking more and more like a wolf every second. "As you wish."

Charles stepped closer to the post, moving the cock to and fro, letting it glint in the light bouncing from the lake. He brought it up to Arthur's face sliding it softly across his lips, the heavy tip weighing the bottom one down. "Look at you. Already so eager. I think i enjoy seeing you like this. But you, my dear pup, still need to learn patience. As much as i love that brash nature of yours." He adjusted the straps holding his cock, doing it slower so he could watch Arthur sweat. He looked so delicious on his knees, eyes growing wider, the sound of the buckles and draw of leather heating his blood further than it had been prior. Charles couldnt help but grin. "Youre beautiful you know." He loosened the tie a bit, helping the other man up, moving his hands to the front. "Does this please you?" He smirked, looking more hungry than ever. Charles took hold of Arthur's neglected cock for a second, marveling at the texture. Arthur moaned loudly, which caught a look from Charles. "Tsk tsk. Youre going to have to be a good boy. Unless you want an audience, I suggest you keep it down a bit, pup." He stroked a bit faster, watching the heated eyes and bitten lip of his partner. No one had ever called him a good boy, or pup before. He found he liked it more than he should admit. "Ah'm... Sorry. Been a long time ah guess." Charles let go of his wrists for a using both his hands to stroke and his cock and face instead. "No need to be sorry..." He thumbed the head of arthurs cock, and couldnt keep a smile off his face as he felt precum leak onto his fingers. He stopped to lick his soiled hand. "You taste good." He dropped to his knees, intent on seeing how far he could push. Dragging a scruffy cheek across equally furry thighs, brought a keen out of Arthur that made him shiver. He came finally to his prize, running his tongue on the underside of the other mans cock, taking his head without much issue. Arthur was growling with the effort to not push forward. He looked down, and immediately closed his eyes. It was just too much. The sight of charles, eyes boring into his as he played with his dick was too much. Another pitiful sound escaped. He had stopped again! He chanced a look down and gasped at the sight. Charles, on his knees, nuzzling his balls with a dreamy look in his eyes. "I cant continue unless you watch me. Dont you want to see," He took a long lick from the base all the way to the head. "How much i enjoy giving you pleasure?" Arthur cracked his eyes open, sighing harshly as he watched his dick disappear again and again. How Charles looked, his dark eyes burning into his. His mouth was wet, stretched around his girth, and he could feel how his tounge flicked a wide swatch on the underside of his shaft. Arthur moaned when he felt think fingers rubbing his hole. Charles slacked off again. " Made something special for this. He reached over, rifling through his pockets until he turned up a vial of oil. "Not many people know yarrow leaves make a lovely oil." He uncorked the bottle letting the thick liquid run over his fingers as he poured, then set back to his task. He watched in amusment as Arthur's body betrayed him. Just sliding one of his slick fingertips in had the other man panting. "Jesus!" His body couldnt decide. Should he buck forward into the wet heat of Charles' mouth? Or cant his hips back? The single finger went deeper, touching a spot that made him cry out and reach out for his partners shoulder to steady himself. Charles chuckled. "Never had anyone play with your ass before?" By now he was as far in as he could go, twisting and making short thrusts. "A few times, but nothing like this darlin'. More? Please give me..." He wasnt even sure exactly what he was begging for. Charles obliged with another slick finger, this time pressing hard into his prostate on the way in. At this point, Arthur couldn't stay quiet. He howled, barely registering Charles' chuckle. "Such a good dog." A third added. "Such lovely noises, and weve barely gotten started!" Finding Arthurs hole loosened and more than liberally slicked, he moved again, taking the bed roll and laying it out fully. "Are you ready for me? Lay down and show me. Have you ever fingered yourself before?" Arthur frowned a bit, feeling a little rattled. It had always been quick jabs to ooen and even quicker thrusts as he was fucked. He had never even considered doing it for himself. He took his place on the bedroll, a bit confused at how to procede. Charles guided him a bit, pushing him so his back was flat but knees up, pushing them back a bit for a better view. Charles was looking famished, but Arthur felt awkward."Dun think i know what to do. Cant cha... yanno, help me?" His grin was too much. "Sorry love. Its past time you learned. Ill direct you, but i want you to use your own hands. Just feel my words and let your body direct you. First rock backwards and pull your knees up." Arthur obeyed. He was anxious to say the least, but the desire to please Charles, to see that admiration and praise in his eyes overcame his nervousness. "Now," he whispered, "Do exactly as i did. One finger at a time. Slowly. This is for you." Arthur struggled to take a breath as he breached himself. His skin was still well slicked, and his finger slid in easily, tearing a suprised grunt from his throat. "Perfect. You look so good like this." Arthur opened his eyes, nearly stopping his slow ministrations, when he could focus to his right, slick sounds capturing his attention. He nearly came right there. The sight of Charles watching him with rapt attention, obscene, wet sounds of him, stroking himself to his show of self pleasure. "Gadammit Charles! If you dont get over here and get that in me i may be forced to kill yah!" The man in question jerked out of his reverie, pushing Arthur's hand away and grabbing his hips roughly, pulling him close and pinning him easily with his heavier weight. With his hole on obvious display, Charles couldn't wait any longer. He moved closer on his knees, thrusting softly, slowly at first, the head taking a few moments to breach the tightness of his lover. "Holy shit!" Charles immediately stilled. "Arthur? Love? Are you okay? Need me to..." "Dont you fucking dare!" Arthur was trying is hardest to cant his hips, but being pinned wasnt helping. "Just shut up and fuck me!" Charles' chuckle was downright evil, and he slid in a few inches, looking down and licking his lips seeing Arthur streched around him. He smacked his thigh lightly. "Always so impatient. Good dogs should wait for thier treats." Another two inches. "You are my good dog arent you Arthur?" His words were too much. Here he was, expecting a quick hard fuck, and instead he was being praised, paid attention to, damn near worshipped. The first deep thrust. "Yess. Im your good dog! Please. Just please. I can't take it." There was nothing subtle around the pleasure beaming from Charles. The sound of the hard, yet warm cock bottoming out against him nearly did him in, that is before Charles started a rythym he thought might kill him. "Tell me what it is you want. "Be a good boy," A hard thrust jolted Arthur's hips. "And tell me exactly," another thrust. "What." The howl that broke free from Arthur was surely more than enough to alert someone. "Please!" He begged. "For Christ sake! Fuck me! Fuck me like you mean it!" And with that he was nearly set ablaze by Charles' strong thrusts, a string of filthy praise falling from his mouth between bites to his neck and shoulder. Hed never felt so out of control. Until his hips were angled just right, and his lovers thrusts drove right into his prostate. "Thats my boy." Charles looked straight into his eyes, grunts of effort escaping him. "Youre mine now. My perfect boy, taking my cock like a pro." He reached taking Arthur in hand again. "I want you to cum so hard you forget your own name." He took up a punishing pace, matching it with the rhythm of his hand between them. He growled, "Let them hear how i broke you. Let them all hear! Let them know who satisfies you! Tell them im the only one. The only one who sees you wild and needy like this. I want to hear." A roar. Arthur couldn't contain it if he tried. "Charles! Awh Fuck!" He came suddenly, the peak came so fast he didn't anticipate it. "Gaddamn!" Cum leaked quickly over Charles' fist, and he came quickly after, his thrusts shuddering as he tasted Arthur from his hand. He wiped what he couldnt lap up onto the blanket below them, pulling his lover so they were chest to chest, giving him a deep kiss as additional praise. He couldnt help but grin at the sight of a fucked out, sated arthur. "Remind me to catch you staring more often..." the smile only became wider, and he pulled the slightly shorter man into a cuddle. "Oh i plan to do much more than that from now on." He unstrapped himself, before moving back down to the roll, spooning his good boy, a yawn escaping, chest still heaving a bit. Arthur smiled as his eyes closed. "Can't wait."


End file.
